


Well, this should be interesting

by Callie_Girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Justin Arthur and Vigilante join the Legends of tomorrow and are met with absolute chaos.(See, I /can/ write stuff that isn't dark.)





	Well, this should be interesting

“Are you certain this is a good idea?” Justin had to have asked the question one million times. Vigilante laughed.

“Absolutely. C’mon, you’ll love ‘em.” The teleporters flashed, and then Justin and Vig found themselves in the midst of absolute chaos. Justin took a step back as a mug went flying, eyes wide as he watched Charlie fighting a puppet. And losing.

“Should we help, or…”

“Nah. I think she’s got it handled.” Sara Lance appeared behind the pair. “Charlie’s tough.”

Justin raised an eyebrow. “She’s losing a fight. With a puppet.”

Constantine ran into the room, throwing something at the two who were fighting, and the puppet dropped. Charlie whooped, and then looked over at Justin and Vig. “Who are these two?”

“These are the new guys I told you about. Justin Arthur and Vigilante.”

“Oh, you mean the blokes John ‘ere hasn’t shut up about for the past week?” John hissed at her, and Charlie laughed.

“That would be them,” Sara confirmed. 

“WEASEL!” Mick Rory ran into the room, pointing a gun at John. “Where’s the journal?!”

“For the last bloody time, I didn’t touch that damned journal!” John snapped. Sara sighed, then set off a firecracker.

“Look, guys, enough about the journal! You’re setting a bad impression-” Ray Palmer ran in, his hair wild.

“We tried to make Ramen in the coffee machine and now the kitchen’s on fire!”

“Oh, my g- I’ll be right back.” Sara ran to the kitchen. Gideon chose that moment to state that there had been an anachronism, but was interrupted by the fire alarm.

John came over. “It’s normally not this chaotic.”

Justin looked around, bewildered. “I do not claim to understand the current time, but this is…”

“Strange? Well, you’re not wrong about that, love. But it ain’t much stranger than your floating spaceship with a nuclear cannon.”

“Guys, we have to get working!” Sara re-entered the room. “Severe anachronism in 1732!”

That got everyone’s attention, and they all gathered around the briefing table. Justin shook his head.

This should be interesting.


End file.
